Eclipce Lunar
by Black Swan Cullen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el veredicto de los Vulturis hubiese sido negatibo? si Reneesme y Jacob hubieran tenido que huir.
1. Nota de la Autoria importante

Muy bien he regresado, por fin he logrado inspirarme, y voy a retomar la histoira no se silo are con la otra pero con esta si.

Muy bien, pero antes que nada quiero aclarar unas cosas, los capítulos que ya existían serán modificados, concervaran la misa esencia y tal ves sean casi iguales pero tendrán cosas nuevas, me mejorado a mi gusto los diálogos y he agregado mas cosas. Una cosa mas he modificado algo super importante que no me di cuanta cuando la empece a escribir, cuando Jake y Reneesme hullen es cuando los vulturis se preparan para el veredicoto y Alice no a llegado, asi que cuanto ellos hullen no saben que Reneesme será inmortal a los 7 anios, asi que lo he modificado. Ya que me gustaría que la historia fuera como la continuación de los originales.

Otra coas y muy importante, la ortografía voy a tener demaciada mala ortografía y desde ahora les pido disculpas, mi computadora es para escribir en ingles y todo lo que llego a escribir en otro idioma me lo "corrige", y aveses me es imposible cambiarlo, y no tengo como modificar eso, tampoco tengo la letra "ñ" por que en ingles no existe, asi que tengo que estarla copiando y pegando, y la vedad aveses es muy dificilasi les pido disculpas.

Asi que pido disculpas, tal ves tarde en subir pero les aseguro que esta ves tratare poder terminar la historia. Asi que espero que les guste los cambios, que amen la historia y que dejen comentarios.


	2. El inicio del fin

**Prefacio.**

_Tan pronto como la atención de Aro fue captada por el consejo silencioso, dos de sus testigos desaparecieron silenciosamente en el bosque._

_Con cuidado, mamá soltó mis brazos de su cuello._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo?- me pregunto, y supe que había llegado el momento, las palabras que me había dicho en la tienda esta mañana resonaron en mi cabeza y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero asentí._

—_Te quiero —le dije._

_Papá nos miraba con sus ojos de color topacio muy abiertos, y Jacob hacía lo propio por el rabillo de sus grandes y hermosos ojos negros._

—_Yo también te quiero —me aseguro. Me acaricio el medallón—. Más que a mi propia vida._

_Jacob soltó un sonido quejumbroso mientras mamá besaba mi frente._

_Se puso en canclillas y le susurro en la oreja del lobo._

—_Espera a que estén distraídos para huir con ella. Vete lo más lejos posible. Cuando te hayas distanciado lo suficiente para poder caminar como hombre, Reméseme lleva todo lo necesario para__ir por aire, poder manteneros y escapar._

_Los rostros de Papá y Jacob eran el vivo retrato del horror a pesar de que uno de ellos era un animal. Yo alcé las manos en busca de Papá. Él me tomó en brazos. Nos abrazamos el uno al otro con fuerza, ay me sentía segura no quería irme de su lado, de ninguno de los dos, no quería dejar a mi familia._

— _¿Era esto lo que me ocultabas? —el susurro sobre mi cabeza._

—_A ti no, a Aro —susurro mamá._

— _¿Fue cosa de Alice? —_

_Y mamá asintió._

_El dolor y la comprensión le crisparon el semblante. El lobo gruñó por lo bajito. Era un sonido áspero y sin altibajos, continuo como un ronroneo. Tenía de punta el pelaje del cuello y los colmillos al descubierto._

_Papá me besó en la frente y ambas mejillas; luego, me depositó sobre el lomo de Jacob. Gatee hábilmente encima del lomo hasta encontrar la hoyada situada entre las dos enormes paletillas. Allí me aferre con las manos al pelaje para no caerme. Jacob se volvió hacia mí mamá con el dolor refulgiendo en los ojos. El gruñido todavía retumbaba en su pecho._

—_No podría confiarla al cuidado de nadie más —murmuro—. No podría soportar esto de no saber cuánto la quieres y tu capacidad para cuidar de ella, Jacob. —_

_El lobo profirió otro aullido lastimero y agachó la cabeza para frotarme el hombro y yo acaricie su lomo para confortarlo, no me gustaba ver a Jake así de triste, a mí también me entristecía._

—_Lo sé —musito—. Yo también te quiero, siempre serás mi mejor amigo. —_

_Una lágrima del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol se deslizó por su pelaje bermejo._

_Papá inclinó la cabeza junto al lomo donde me encontraba yo._

—_Adiós, Jacob, hermano mío..., hijo mío... —_

_Los demás no fueron ajenos a la escena de despedida. Sus ojos estaban situados en el silencioso triangulo negro, pero yo podría decir que estaban escuchando._

― _¿No hay ninguna esperanza entonces? ― el abuelo Carlisle murmuró. No había temor en su voz, solo la determinación y la aceptación._

―_No hay absolutamente ninguna esperanza― le murmuró de nuevo a mamá._

— _Podría ser cierto le dijo, yo solo conozco mi propio destino―_

_Papá tomó la mano de mamá. La respiración de la abuela Esme se rasgó detrás de mí. Se movió y nos pasó, tocando nuestros rostros cuando pasó, a ponerse al lado del abuelo Carlisle y tomar su mano. De repente nos vimos rodeados por murmullos, adiós y te quieros._

―_Si vivimos después de esto― Garrett le susurró a Kate ― voy a estar en el mismo lugar que tu―_

_Rose y Emmett se besaron apasionadamente y yo aparte la mirada avergonzada._

_Tía acariciaba el rostro de Benjamín, el sonrió de nuevo alegremente, le tomo su mano y la mantuvo en contra de su mejilla no había visto todas las expresiones de amor y dolor. _

_No había ningún cambio en el silencio, aun las formas de la antigua consejería (still forms of the counseling ancients – no estoy muy segura) Pero quizás hubo una señal que había pedido ―prepárate― Papá susurró a Mamá ― está comenzando―_


	3. 8 años despues

**8 años después…..**

Habían pasado ya ocho años desde ese día, ocho años desde que Jake y yo huimos del claro dejando a nuestras familias atrás, ocho años en los cuales no habíamos mantenido ocultos del resto de nuestro mundo, bajo identidades falsas, siendo otras personas, ocho años en los cuales no habíamos sabido nada de nuestras familias, ocho años en los cuales la esperanza se fue extinguiendo hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer, ¿Por qué, que esperanza te quedaba de que siguieran con vida después de siete años son saber de ellos?.

Habíamos ida a Rio de Janeiro como mi madre había indicado, con la esperanza de encontrar a tía Alice y a tío Jasper, estuvimos en Rio un año, sabíamos que para ellos iba a ser difícil hallarnos ya que tía Alice no nos podía ver. Y durante ese año la esperanza se fue extinguiendo, día tras día nos levantábamos con la esperanza que ese podría ser el día o más bien la noche, ya que Rio era muy soleado, en el que tía Alice y tío Jasper aparecieran, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Durante ese año Jake, descubrió su habilidad para aprender idiomas y yo junto con él, al mismo paso, poco a poco aprendimos el idioma. Con los papeles que mi madre había puesto en mi mochila, nos había asegurado la estabilidad económica, para poder estar tranquilos, a Jake eso fue un gran alivio ya que con migo tan pequeña le hubiera sido difícil buscar un empleo, aunque yo era lo suficiente madura y lista, aun así había cosas que estaban fuera de mi capacidad.

Durante ese año, nos habíamos estado mudando a diferentes partes de Rio, por varias razones, y la más importante, mi crecimiento, como si un hombre que aparentaba los 25 años, alto fornido, con tés oscura, cabello azabache, de ojos negros, con una niña que aparentaba 5 años, de tés pálido cremosa, cabello cobrizo y rizado, con ojos marrón chocolate, no llamaran mucho la atención si la agregamos mi rápido crecimiento, teníamos el resultado que no deseábamos, ser en centro de todas las miradas.

El problema de mi crecimiento era el segundo de nuestros problemas, no aviamos descubierto nada que nos sirviera de guía o ayuda para seguir investigando. La angustia crecía cada día, el no saber que pasaría conmigo, el no saber si algún día esto iba a parar o si simple mente mi vida iba a ser tan fugaz como una estrella fugaz, era algo que nos tenía con un constante nudo en la garganta, podía ver la desesperación de Jake en sus ojos cada día, tal vez para los ojos humanos mis cambios no fueran notorios pero para los ojos súper desarrollados de Jake el cambio era notable, avises podía escuchar a Jake llorando por las noches cuando creía que yo dormía y mi corazón se encogía cada vez que lo oía, mi mayor preocupación era que iba a pasar con Jake cuando yo me fuera, sabia en el fondo de mi rápido corazón que él no lo resistiría. Pero mi angustia era diferente a la de Jake, claro que me preocupaba mi crecimiento rápido pero por otro motivo, mi preocupación era dejarlo solo, me dolía el solo pensar en dejarlo, no me quería ir de su lado, no lo quería perder ni que él me perdiera.

A sí que aprovechaba cada momento para cero feliz, que él se quedara con buenos recuerdos míos, porque aunque ante el yo era todo optimismo y le aseguraba que esto iba a parar algún día, que mi mitad vampiro no me dejara morir, pero en el fondo no tenía ni la mas repita esperanza . Después de todo la vida me avía demostrado que no todo era un cuento de hadas como yo creía, me avía quitado a mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos, a la manada, mi familia entera, ¿Por qué, si avía echo eso me iba a dejar vivir para siempre?.

Así que durante un año estuvimos en Rio, cada día con menos esperanza con la que llegamos, fueron tiempos difíciles, Jake tratando de investigar algo sobre mi crecimiento y sin obtener absolutamente ningún resultado solo, las angustias solo iban en crecimiento, nos teníamos el uno al otros, claro que eso ayudaba mucho, pero la ausencia de nuestras familias, era una sombra latente que nos perseguía a donde fuéramos, con la angustia de no saber qué fue de ellos, si estaban vivos y si nos estaban buscando, o los habíamos perdido para siempre y el no saber cuánto tiempo me quedaba. Mi madre no pudo haber decidido mejor que dejarme a cargo de Jake, el fue el pilar que me mantuvo en pie durante ese tiempo, como yo fui de él. Nos ayudamos mutuamente a no dejarnos caer y seguir día a día.

Cuando cumplimos un año en Rio, y al acabársenos los lugares a donde ir, y la esperanza de que tía Alice y tío Jasper, aparecieran, decidimos que era hora de mudarnos. Y ahí fue cuando desidia que con un nuevo inicio se deben tener nuevas resoluciones, así que obligue a Jake que el intento de investigación sobre mi se terminara, no estaba llegando a nada y solo lo hacía más angustiante, no convencido y enojado, acepto, con el argumento que era mi vida y yo decidía sobre ella. Podía ser pequeña pero no era tonta, sabía lo que él no encontrar nada le estaba provocando a Jake y ya teníamos suficiente con funesta familia desaparecida.

Así que con nuevas resoluciones, la siguiente parada fue el medio oriente, Marruecos, fue difícil acostumbrarnos, y el idioma más, pero como hicimos en Brasil, de la manos los dos lo aprendimos, Jake y yo pensamos que si ellos no salieron con vida, (un pasamiento que nos dolía y tratábamos de evitar), los lugares soleados, serian de buena ayuda, para mantenernos escondidos, bueno o el menos eso esperábamos, porque si de algo estábamos seguros es que si el veredicto fue negativo para la familia ellos no nos dejarían de buscar, dudábamos que si ellos habían matado a nuestra familia, por mí, no iban a dejarme seguir mi vida en paz creyendo que era un amenaza.

Para cuando llegamos a Marruecos yo ya aparentaba los nueve años, nos establecimos a las afueras de la ciudad, y aprendimos lo más que pudimos del lugar, también ayudaba que el tiempo de cultura asía mantener a la gente su distancia y no meterse donde no debían, Jake descubrió que podía ser un excelente mercadante, ya que en Marruecos todo era a base de mercadeo, el tiempo que nos mantuvimos en Marruecos fue el mismo que en Rio. Y así fue durante los siguientes tres años nos estuvimos mudando de un lugar a otro, en Los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, avises nos quedábamos tal solo meses. Y en cada lugar en el que estábamos Jake iba creciendo, nuevas habilidades aparecían.

Y como respuesta a nuestros ruegos, estos dos últimos años, la velocidad de mi crecimiento parecía por fin ir memorando, había llego al punto en el cual no se notaba demasiado los cambios que tenia, y pudimos establecer más tiempo en un lugar. Podía ver fácil mente en los oscuros y hermosos ojos de Jake la esperanza creciendo y por qué no admitirlo también en mi la esperanza estaba creciendo poco a poco, esperando esto fuera un pequeño rayo de luz en la tanta oscuridad.

Habían pasado un año entero sin que yo sufriera algún cambio, Jake y yo estábamos felices, sabía que no nos podíamos confiar pero era agradable tener una esperanza. Jake irradiaba felicidad por cada poro, nunca en mi vida lo había visto así, y eso a mí me asía feliz. Y un día como cualquier otro declaro que este era el inicio de una nueva vida para ambos, que esto era una señal, una mudanza mas y una estadía mas larga o alumnos por buen tiempo ya que por mi condición siempre nos teníamos que estar mudando o eso esperábamos.

Así que ahora con 18 años de apariencia y de regreso a USA nos encontrábamos afuera de nuestra nueva casa, por los menos los próximos años de instituto, porque después de tanta insistencia por parte de Jake asistiría a uno, no es que no me agradaba la idea, me moría por tener esa experiencia, mi madre natural mente había pasado por eso y así fue como conoció a mi padre, así que quería saber que se sentía, pero el saber que me tendía que separar de Jake, era la parte que no me agradaba. Durante los años en los que estuvimos viajando, Jake se aseguro de meter en mi cerebro lo más que pudo de conocimiento, los últimos ocho años habíamos viajado y estando en más lugares que lo que una persona normal podría visitar. Mi desarrollo físico y mental no iban a la par, era más inteligente, mental mente iba más adelante, eso le ayudo mucho a Jake a lidiar conmigo, no era una niña normal eso estaba claro pero era más inteligente de la edad que aparentaba, mi cerebro se convirtió en una esponja, y con la capacidad de mi mitad vampiro, toda la información que Jake iba metiendo ay se quedaba. Ahora era tiempo de demostrar que Jake había hecho un buen trabajo educándome.

-¿Estas emocionada?- el sonido más hermoso para mí, una voz suave y grave, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Claro, ¿tu no?- Jake se encontraba sacando las cosas del auto, que acababa de rentar, en el aeropuerto en los que comprábamos uno, yo estaba recargada en el con los brazos cruzados en el pecho observando la hermosa casa que tenía enfrente de mí, era de madera, de dos pisos, tenía un porche y arriba de este un barcos que era a todo lo ancho de la casa, masetas colgaban del porche con hermosas flores, en un extremo del porche había un sillón columpio, dos grandes ventanas daban al porche, también había dos ventanas grades en al balcón y una puerta de vidrio, el garaje se encontraba a un lado de la casa y era lo suficiente mente grande para albergar cuatro carros, un aro de basquetbol estaba colgado afuera del garaje, todo el frente de la casa se encontraba con césped, y un gran árbol la custodiaba, la casa se encontraba situada en medio del terreno así que se encontraba rodeada de pasto verde por todos lados. Nos habíamos mudado a Twin Falls, Idaho, era excelente, un pequeño pueblo, en medio de la naturaleza, había montañas por todas partes, y a diferencia de Forks, es que el sol era parte de cada día, el clima era ideal.

-¿Te gusta?, si no podemos ir a otro lugar.- había dejado de ser bajar las cosas de el auto y ahora se encontraba enfrente de mí con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa blanca.

-¡Estas loco me encanta!, después de ocho años de estar el lugares extremada mente calurosos, rodeados de arena, ¡esto es genial!, el clima es perfecto, y mira ay montañas, bosques, ríos, lagos, sol que no quema a lo que este a su alcance.- le dije asiendo ademanes con las manos para darle mayor énfasis a mi discurso.- Me fascina, la casa es hermosa, todo es genial.- le dije tirándome a sus brazos, con una enorme sonrisa, Jake me rodeo con sus grandes y cálidas brazos y yo le rodee el cuello con los míos, mas menudos y mucho más claros, me encantaba la diferencia de nuestras pieles yo era pálida, pero con un toque cremoso y el era tostado canela, su olor a bosque que siempre lo caracterizaba me llego de golpe.

El se carcajeo y me levanto del piso y empezó a dar vueltas.

-Me alegra que te guste.- susurro en mi odio cuando me regreso al piso pero todavía no me soltaba.- a mí también me gusta.- un escalofrió me recorrió cuando su aliento cálido choco con la piel sensible de mi cuello. En los últimos meses me había dado cuanta que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar diferente a Jake, cuando me tocaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo, abuses cuando me miraba a los ojos se me olvidaba respirar, o me ponía nerviosa y me sonrojaba más fácil mente.

No quería pensar mucho en ello me daba miedo saber cuál sería el resultado a todo esto, aunque en el fondo ya me daba una idea, tenía miedo, Jake es lo único que me queda y me daba terror de solo pensar en perderle.

El rosto de Jake estaba iluminado con esa sonrisa tan característica de el.- Bueno almenas la caza se nos va a facilitar mucho.- dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja y yo me sonroje, el sonrió mas.- igual que tu madre.- y su sonrisa se volvió triste igual que la mía.

-No hablemos de ello por hoy, por favor, es un día hermoso y no lo quiero arruinar.- le pedí.

-Excelente idea, que tal si me ayudas a meter todo a la casa.- me dijo yo simule pensarlo un momento y luego acento.

Me libero de su brazo y yo extrañe su calor, empezamos a acarrear las cosas al interior de la casa, no traíamos muchas cosas, solo ciertas cosas que habíamos ido acumulando en el transcurso de los años, de los lugares donde habíamos estado, la casa no estaba amueblada de eso nos encargaríamos mañana. Cuando por fin tuvimos todo dentro de la casa me deje caer en el piso de madera de la casa.

Teníamos cajas regadas en la estancia, por dentro la casa era hermosa, en el recibidor al frente se encontraban la escaleras, y a mano derecha se encontraba la sala y a la izquierda el comedor, al fondo del comedor se encontraba la cocina, una barra ayunadora dividía el comedor y la cocina, la sala era del tamaño que ocupaban la sala y la cocina juntas y al fondo había una puesta corrediza de vidrio donde podías ver el gran patio, a un lado de las escaleras se encontraba un medio baño y alado del baño se encontraba la puerta que daba al sótano donde estaba la lavandería.

En el segundo piso había tres habitaciones, la principal era la más grande ya que era toda la parte de enfrente y había dos más atrás que eran la mitad, cada una de la de adelante pero aun así muy espaciosas. La habitación principal contaba con un baño completo, y las otras dos compartían uno, el baño se encontraba en medio de las dos habitaciones.

-¿Qué habitación quieres?- Jake estaba sentado enfrente de mí en las escaleras.

-La que sea.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros, me daba igual.

-¿Ya sabes como la vas a decorar?- una sonrisa se formo en mi cara, y asentí.

- Abu Dabi.- me limite a decir, el soltó una carcajada.

-Pensé que no te había gustado, recuerdo muy bien como maldecías con la arena.-

-La arena era un fastidio igual que en Marruecos, Ajmán, Dubái, Fujaira, Ras el Jaima, Sarja y Um el Kaiwain, pero me encanto, que lastima que no pudimos quedarnos más tiempo,- suspire.- además la decoración era fenomenal-. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Cuando te oigo harbando de la decoración y la emoción que te provoca me recuerdas a Esme.- Jake decía que en ese aspecto me parecía a la abuela Esme, me encantaba la decoración y eso me alegraba, el saber que aunque ella no era mi abuela verdadera me parecía a ella en algo.- Y a Alice y _Rosalie_ cuando me vuelves loco por querer comprar todo lo que se te pone enfrente, a Jasper y Emmett cuando te la pasas apostando por todo -una sonrisa melancolica cubrió su rostro- es sorprendente que aunque ellos no sean tu familia biológica te parezcas tanto a ellos, y por supuesto a Bella si se trata de libros, ser testaruda, y a Edward si de música hablamos.-

-Tambien tengo algo de ti.- le dije, el solo also una ceja.- me gusta la naturaleza, además eso demuestra mi teoría, que no tienes que tener los genes para decir que esas patronas no son tu familia, puedes tener cosas de ellos con el simple hecho de convivir.- le dije yo.

-Tienes razón, todo se termina pegando con el tiempo, hasta a mí se me ha pegado cosas de ti.-una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro.

-¿De mi?- pregunte asiéndome la sorprendida.- ¿Qué se te ha pegado de mi? - el simple mete se encogió e hombros.

-Tu inmadurez claro- lo dijo como su fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Abrí muchos los ojos y puse cara de escándalo.- ¿Yo, inmadura?-

-Pues claro, de que más si no.- dijo como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, cosa que lo dudo por mi súper memoria,- dije alardeando.- eras tú el que mama y papa acusaban de inmaduro.- el soltó una carcajada.

-No, me estas confundiendo con Emmett.- me guineo un ojo y yo también me uní a su risa.

Cuando paramos de reír, el me volvió a guiñar un ojo y palmeo el espacio de alado de él en las escaleras,- Ven aquí- me dijo, yo me pare de mi lugar y acorte la distancia que nos separaba y me senté a su lado, en cuanto estuve a su lado paso su cálido brazo sobre mes hombros y me atrajo asía él, la corriente eléctrica se izo presente otra vez y mi corazón se acelero un poco, sabía que Jake lo podía oír, y eso me daba vergüenza, pero por suerte no izo ningún cometario al respecto. El silencio se apodero de nosotros, solo el sonido de nuestros corazones y respiraciones rompía la tranquilidad de la estancia.

-Entonces la principal será la tuya- declaro Jake de repente.

-Como si eso fuera alguna diferencia, siempre dormimos juntos.- desde que todo paso yo no había podido dormir sin la compañía de Jake, me era imposible, pesadillas o más bien una, me perseguía en mis sueños provocando que me despertara gritando y sudado en plena noche, la única manera de espantar las pesadillas eran en los brazos cálidos de Jake, y desde entonces siempre dormíamos juntos, aunque él se empeñaba en que cada uno tuviera su habitación.

-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de que cada uno duerma por separado?- su pregona me desconcertó por completo.

-¿Ya no quieres que durmamos juntos?- mi voz salió en su susurro.

-Bueno creo que es lo correcto- me dijo.

-¿Correcto, pero si siempre hemos dormido juntos?- susurre.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿no crees que necesitamos un poco de más intimidad?- eso era nuevo.

-¿Intimidad?- pregunte viéndolo directamente a los ojos, Jake me regreso al mirada, estuvimos así un instante, hasta que el levanto su mano derecha y la acerco a mi rostro y puso el pulgar entre mis cejas, desasiendo la arruga entre ellas al parecer había estado frunciendo el sonio. Olí como suspiraba y murmuraba tan bajo que apenas lo escuche _se parce tanto a bella. _No sabía porque pero eso me molesto.

¿Ero era una molestia para él?, ¿Qué me pareciera tato a mi madre lo estaba arando?, ¿Acaso ya se había fastidiado de mí?, ¿Era tan dependiente del que ya lo había fastidiado?, el enojo fue reemplazado por otro sentimiento, y poco a poco sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a aguar. Jake tomo mi mentón con su mando caliente, y me volvió el rostro asía él, el miedo y la preocupación surcaban su rostro-¿Ness, que pasa?- su voz sonaba preocupada y asustada.

-¿Y eso te fastidia?, ¿Tan fastidioso te resulta?- le pregunte enojada, el frunció el seño un ínstate, como no sabiendo de que venía mi comentario, y me di cuenta que el no esperaba que yo oyera su comentario, me zafe de su cálida mano y baje la mirada a mis manos.

Esta vez un silencio incomodo de apodero de la estancia.- ¿Ness?- sabía que Jake esperaba una respuesta pero no podía dársela. Empecé a retorcer los dedos de mis manos nerviosa.- ¿Ness?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿Tanto te agobia?- mi voz era apenas un susurro.- ¿el que tanto me parezca a ella, que ya no quieres estar conmigo?- mi voz se quebró, levante mi rostro y lo mire directa mente a los ojos por un instante me miro confundido y después la comprensión inundo su rostro y suspiro.

-¿Por eso estas así, crees que ya me fastidie de que duermas a mi lado todas las noches?- me pregunto.

-¿Y lo que dijiste acerca de que me parecía tanto a mi mama?- le pregunte ignorando su pregunta.- ¿Te fastidia que te la recuerde, el que me parezca tanto a ella?- tal vez estaba siendo irracional, pero me avía dolido, no el que me pareciera a mi mama me encantaba saber que me aprecia a ella, en la situación el que lo dijo no me gustaba.

-Cariño es un simple comentario, te lo digo a cada rato, te pareces tanto ellos, que es difícil ignorarlo.- el soltó una pequeña carcajada sin y me rodeo con los brazos.- para ser una persona bastante intuitiva e inteligente, a veces puedes resultar demasiado obtusa...- fruncí el ceño,- Cariño por mi pasaría la vida entera así.- dijo apretando mas sus brazos a mi alrededor enfatizando a lo que se refería.- yo solo te lo dije porque bueno, tu as crecido y pensé que tal vez querrías más espacio para ti, pero si no es así.- se encogió de hombros.- soy feliz como tu mas quieras.- mi enojo desapareció en cuanto oí sus palabras, y sacudí me cabeza, estaba siendo una tonta e irracional.

Apreté mas mis brazos a su alrededor y escondí mi cara en su pecho- Mira quien es la inmadura ahora.- le dije.

El me abrazo mas asia el y pude sentri como depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.- No estas siendo inmadura, solo estas siendo adolecente, normal mente ellos tiene arranques de rebeldía, pero tu tienes ataques de de pánico, no es que me queje, prefiero los ataques de pánico que puedo controlar y resolver a una rebelde.- respire profunda mente llenándome de su olor a bosque, tierra mojada, y canela, mi voz salió amortiguada – No quiero que las pesadillas regresen, además estoy tan acostumbrada a ti que no creo dormir si tú no estás aunque sea en la misma habitación, pero si tu quieres privacidad y mas intimidad, puedo asarlo.- no quería que pensara que era una egoísta al no querer separarse de mí, si él lo quería lo intentaría.

-Por mi no ay problema, así que tema zanjado.- dijo besando mi coronilla.- Mañana mismo iremos a alguna inmobiliaria y compraremos todo para que tu tengas tu pedacito de Abu Dabi.- Jake deciso el abrazo y se levanto.- No se tu pero yo muero de hambre, así que tu decides, ¿caza o comida humana?- hise una mueca a la segunda opción, aborrecía la comida humana era real mente asquerosa, aunque me podía mantener a base de ella yo prefería la sangre, pero sabía que Jake no podía estar toda su vida comiendo animales crudos, así que opte esta vez darle por su lado.

- todavía no tengo sed, puedo aguantar un poco más, así que vamos por un poco de bazofia humana para ti.- una carcajada inundo la sala, el extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo lo acepte gustosa.

-Entonces por bazofia humana.- sentencio.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo fuimos a Dunken´s Daraught House un restaurante Irlandes, en medio de Twin Falls, el ambiente era agradable, habia poca gente a pesar de que era plena tarde, entramos y nos sentamos un una mesa lo mas retirada de la demás gente.

-Es bonito, ¿Por qué nunca fuimos a Irlanda?- le pregunte a Jake.

-Porque su clima no es muy soleado que digamos, es muy paresido a Londres, y no estábamos busacando sitios donde el sol fuera un milagro.-asentí, estando deacuerdo con el.- Estoy seguro que si tu madre mi escuchara en estos momentos, no me reconoseria.- dijo con una sonrisa triste y nostálgica, yo le di una sonrisa parecida, Jake me habia contado toda su historia con mamá y papá el como el mama y papa se habia conosido, el como el era el mejor amigo de mamá, el como el estuvo enamorado de ella, cuando papá la dejo después de su cumpleaños diesiocho, crellendo que era lo mejor para ella, y cuando papa habia ido con los Vulturis para que lo mataran pensado que mama habia muerto,tambien me contado cuando mamá se rompió una mano cuando el la beso a la fuerza, la batalla que tuvieron con los neófitos, la boda, su embarazo, hasta sabia que Jake me abia odiado por creer que yo estaba matando a mama, me esrtemesia cada ves que pensaba en eso, Jake odiandome pero por suerte eso cambio cuando naci, entre Jake y yo no habia secretos.

Y yo se lo agradecia el que me hablara de ellos era la cosa mas presiada para mi, era bonito saber que tanto mis papas se habian amado, me estremecía tan solo en pensar que mi papa amaba tanto a mi mama que crellendola muerta prefería no estar en este mundo, yo sabia que papa y mama se amaban demasiado, lo recordaba perfecta mente, no era que pensara mucho en ellos pero yo también quería encontrara un amor igual de intenso que el de mis padres, aunque también sabia que para mi era imposible, siendo mitad humana y mitad vampiro era difícil que alguien entrara a mi vida. Sere semi-vampiro tenia sus ventajas y desventajas, las ventajas, me acordaba de cada mi minuto cada segundo que pase con ellos, las desventaja tambien me acordaba asta el momento en que Jake y yo salimos corriendo del claro. Me acordaba de los pocos buenos y malos momentos vividos con ellos, de ay mis pesadillas, al tener una memoria fotografiaca como la de un vampiro, no era capas de olvidar la ultima imagen que tuve de mi familia.

-As cambiado mucho a cómo te recuerdo de pequeña.- alargue la mano atreves de la mesa para tomar una sulla.- y a lo que me has contado de antes de que yo naciera, estoy segura que llevas la razón, ahora eres más culto, hablas cinco idiomas, eres un negociante extraordinario, la mecánica ya no es tu único talento, tienes contactos por casi todo Oriente Medio, y eres mucho más maduro, apuesto que Billy, mamá, papá y el resto la familia y la manada estarían orgullosos de ti, si te vieran, te hisiste cargo de una niña de 4 meses, la educaste y la mantuviste a salvo y feliz, lidiaste con su crecimiento acelerado, abandonaste a tu familia, por ella y as viajado por medio mundo manteniéndola a salvo, cuando no tenias ninguna obligación. -le di un apretón a su mano.

-Tú eres parte de mi familia, la más importante, y créeme que si tuviera que vivir toda otra vez haria lo mismo sin dudarlo un segundo.- Me levanté y caminé alrededor de la mesa. Me abrió los brazos y yo me senté en su regazo, acurrucándome dentro de su cálido y protector abrazo, otra vez estaba ahi la corriente eléctrica que empezaba a sentir cada vez que lo tocaba, era extraña pero muy agradable.

-Yo estoy orgullosa de ti.- el beso mi coronilla, y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho. Yo escondí mi cara en su cuello, estaba muy agusto en esta posición, Jake y yo siempre habíamos mantenido una relación muy estrecha, el contacto físico era parte de ella, y nunca dudaba en abrasarlo, darle un beso en la mejilla y acurrucarme en su pecho. Estuvimos así unos momentos hasta que una camarera se nos acerco y nosotros nos separamos, Jake se corrió al asiento de alado y yo me senté donde él estaba.

-Bienvenidos al Dunken´s Daraught House, mi nombre es Ciara (Kira se pronunca) y los atenderé esta tarde.- se presento con un extraño asentó que reconocí como Irlandés, nos paso los menús, Jake rápidamente le echo un vistazo y pido coddle, una platillo tradicional que se elabora con salchichas de carne de cerdo cocida, y una cerveza Guinness. Ciara anoto todo.- Muy bien, ¿usted señorita, desea agregar algo aparte de lo que su novio pidió?- yo me atragante con mi propia saliva y empezó a toser.

-¡Ness!- grito Jake y empezó a darme palmadas en la espalda.

- Estoy bien, solo se fue por el lugar equivocado- lo tranquilice.

-¿Segura que está bien, puedo traerle un vaso con agua?- me ofreció Ciara.

-No gracias estoy bien.- los tranquilice, Jake todavía me veía con cara preocupada, rodé los ojos, abses tendía a exagerar.-E-s-t-o-y - b-i-e-n- le enfatice cada letra. El me miro un momento más analizando si creerme o no, hasta que asintió, para sí mismo, diciéndose que era verdad, y yo rodé otra vez los ojos.- ¿Seguro que no eres algo de Edward?, porque reaccionas igual.- cuando había gente a nuestro alrededor llamábamos a mi mamá y a papá por sus nombres, por si asiamos algún cometario que se pudiera mal interpretar y la gente no sospechara de nada, simple precaución. Jake me frunció seño y yo le regale mi sonrisa más angelical.

La camarera carraspeo un poco para llamar nuestra atención y yo me sonroje, aveses nos metíamos tanto en nosotros que nos olvidamos del resto del mundo.

-Lo siento.- le dijo Jake.- ¿qué me preguntabas?-

-¿Qué si su novia quiere ordenar algo?- y yo me sonroje mas.

-Esto… no es mi novia- dijo nervioso.

-Solo lo que el pidió, está bien, gracias.- le dije a la camarera, con una sonrisa apenada.

-¡Oh lo siento!- se disculpo.

-No ay problema.- le dijo Jake.

-Enseguida traigo su orden.- anuncio y se retiro. Un incomodo silencio se instalo entre los dos, hasta que me atreví a romperlo.

- ¿Esta ves que papel representare?- le pregunte. Los primeros dos años yo represente el papel de su hija, todos lo miraban cara de pena cuando lo veían a él y a mí, éramos como el agua y el aceite, yo no sabía porque hasta que un día se lo pregunte y me dijo que la gente pensaba que su difunta esposa le había sido infiel. Después cuando ya mi apariencia era mayor para poder aparentar que era su hija pase a ser su prima, mis padres habían muerto y el era mi única familia que me quedaba.

-¿Seré otra vez tu prima?, porque si es así creo que ya empezamos por el pie equivocado.- refiriendome a el sucedido con la mesera, dudaba que los primos se llevaran así por más que estuvieran unidos, además ahora la idea de ser su prima no me agradaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Qué te gustaría ser?- me pregunto, lo pensé un momento, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

-No tengo ni la menos idea, si decimos que mis padres murieron y te dejaron a ti como mi tutor podia funcionar, tu tienes veinticinco, y podemos decir que yo estoy a unos meses de cumplir los 18 - el nego con la cabeza.

- Para que sea tu tutor tendrías que ser menor de edad.- me dijo, encare una ceja, no entendía.- Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que tu fueras mayor de edad, ya sabes así todo sería más fácil, no tendríamos ningún problema legal, si llega a pasar algo o si alguien se mete donde no debe.- lo pensé un minuto y asentí, llevaba la razón.

-¿Entonces?- pregunte.

-Que te parece, si solo somos amigos, la gente hablara, pero al menos no tendremos problemas, ambos somos mayores, aunque no dudo que abra alguno que otro metiche que dirá que me estoy aprovechando de ti o algo así pero si tu eres legal, no se pueden meter.- me agradaba su idea.

-Me parece excelente.-

-Entonces es un hecho, y ¿quien serás ahora, cual será tu nombre?- pregunto.

-Me gustaría usar mi nombre verdadero- dije suspirando.- por una vez me gustaría ser otra vez Reneesmé Cullen, fui ella tan poco tiempo que siento que solo fue un sueño.- recargue mi cabeza en su hombre, Jake estuvo callado unos minutos.

-Entonces serás Reneesmé Cullen.- sentencio, levante la cabeza sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Estas loco!, si uso mi nombre nos podían descubrir-Jake negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos en medio de la nada, han pasado ocho años, tal vez, si ellos están vivos y nos están buscando eso los ayude a encontrarlos.- dijo.

- Y si no es así tal vez a los que ayudemos a encontrarnos será a otros.- dije yo.

-No lo creo, además nunca socializamos mucho, cuanta gente nos puede conocer, además puedes ser Masen y no Cullen, incluso una Swan lo que tu quieras, además podias usar tu segundo nombre Carlie,- lo pensé unos minutos, y tenía la razón tal vez si usaba mi nombre eso ayudara si es que seguían vivos a encontrarnos, pero ¿y si no era así?.

-No creo que estén vivos, han pasado ocho años, no son personas normales Jake, que tienes que esperar a que la policía y los investigadores privados nos encuentren.- un nudo se me izo en la garganta, las esperanzas que yo tenía de que siguieran vivos se avían reducido a casi nada en el transcurso de los años, Jake trataba de que no la perdiera, fingiendo que el si la tenia pero sabia que no era verdad, por que yo asia lo mismo con el intentábamos mentirnos el uno al otro,estaba igual que yo, sin esperanzas.

-Ya basta no vamos a discutir esto, tu serás Reneesmé Cullen y yo Jacob Black, por una vez seremos tu y yo y no nadie más.- sentencio, iba a seguir discutiendo, cuando la camarera aparición con la comida de Jake.

-Aquí tiene, Coddle y una Guinness.- le dijo a Jake.- ¿Desean algo más?-

-No gracias.- le dije, esperaba que se fuera para seguir discutiendo con Jake pero no lo hice, se quedo mirándonos y yo me empecé a sentir incomoda.

-¿Son los nuevos que se acaban de mudar al pueblo verdad?- nos pregunto.

-Si- le contesto Jake.

-Que gusto, no muy seguido llega gente nueva a Twin Falls, ¿De dónde vienen?- que metiche.

-Venimos de Texas.- la chica puso cara sorprendida.

-Valla, no tiene asentó de Texas, pensé que tal vez eran extranjeros – que perspicas.

-No somos de Texas.- se limito a contester Jake.

-¿De dónde son?, perdón, pero su asento es raro- para ser humana era demasiado perspicas, me tenia asombrada que lo notara, aviamos pasado tanto tiempo fuera del país y hablando otros idimas que aviamos perdido poco a poco el asento, ahora era una mescla extrania pero no dudaba que en un par de meses volviéndolo a halbar regresara nuestro asento.

-Si, hemos estado un tiempo fuera y aunque no lo quieras tiendes a tomar asentos, ¿Tu también eres extranjera verdad?- le pregunte yo.

-Si soy Irlandesa, mi papá es hermano del dueño del restaurante y necesitaba que alguien de confianza administrara el lugar, el tiene barios Dunken´s Daraught House por el país, y en mis tiempos libres ayudo un poco.-

-No tienes mucho viviendo en America, tu acento sigue intacto.- le comente yo, no era que me agradara hablar de mi vida con otros pero era inevitable contestar o interactuar, no quería ser grosera, además teníamos que dejar una historia publica.

-¿De dónde vienen?- volvio a preguntar.

-Vivimos un tiempo en el extranjero- me limite a contester, historia publica, no biografia.

- Y vas a asistir al instituto.- no era una pregunta.

-Si es mi último año, se supone que ya debería de haber salido pero perdí un año.- me limite a decir.

-Valla tal vez seamos compañeras.- dijo con ojos ilusionados.

-Tal vez.- le dije algo distraída, me había fijado en Jake que se había quedado callado de repente, estaba muy concentrado en su comida.

-¿Son parientes?- algo me decía que esta chica era muy cotilla y que en cuanto saliéramos de Dunken´s Daraught House, todo el pueblo se iba a enterar de nuestra historia.

-Depende de cómo lo veas-quice jugar un poco con ella, sus ojos se posaron el Jake, que seguía muy concentrado en su comida, valla que tenía hambre, algo en la forma en que lo veía no me agradaba mucho.

-¿Pero viven juntos?- ella simplemete omitió mi comentario, suspire tan bajo que solo Jake fue capas de oirlo.

-Si- me estaba empesando a caer mal esta chica.

-¿Y no son parientes?- seguido mirando a Jake mientras hablaba y cada vez me gustaba menos a donde iba este interrogatorio, no eramos los primeros si los últimos que sin ser nada viviena juntos, no tenia ningún derecho de jusgar, se suponía que deberá estar acostumbrada, pero había veces que era desesperante.

-Sabes que porque no me tras a mi también una Guinness.- le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, ella volvió su atención a mi.

-Lo siento, solo a mayores de edad se les puede vender.- me dijo, yo rodé los ojos y rebusque en mi bolsa la identificación falsa. Entre los papeles que mamá nos había dejado, también nos dejo los datos de un tal J. Jenkins, el cual no ayudaba con los papeles falsos, no me sorprendía para nada que la familia conociera a alguien así. Rebusque en mi bolsa buscándola y cuando la iba a sacar una meno grande y cálida me detuvo, fruncí el seño y levante mi mirada al rostro de Jake, el no me miraba, si no a la mecerá.

-Ella es mayor de edad tiene 18.- le dijo.

-Necesito su credencial.- le dijo, Jake la miro mal.

-Nos podrías traer la cuanta ya he acabado.- yo fruncí mas el seño, que le pasaba. Tome la mano que sostenía la mía "_¿Jake, qué pasa?"_ le pregunte en su mente, el volvió su rostro al mío y me sonrió.

Se volvió asía la mesera que no se había movido de donde estaba y encaro una ceja,-la cuenta- ella parpadeo varias veces dio la vuelta y se fue, y el volvió su atención asía mi.- en esa credencial eres Neeira Mansurr, venimos de Oriente Medio y aquí serás otra vez Reneesmé Cullen.- me dijo tranquilo.

-Jake, respecto a eso, me encantaría otra vez ser Reneesmé pero tengo miedo.- el acarició mi mejilla, y yo cerré los ojos ante su contacto, la corriente eléctrica otra vez apareció, asiendo que me estremeciera.

-¿Confías en mi?,- me pregunto.

-No he hecho en esta vida otra coas que no sea confiar en ti.-murmure, sentí sus labios en mi frente, los dejo ay un momento y oír como inhalaba.

-Todo saldrá bien- me asegruo, me encantaban estos momentos tan íntimos solo éramos el y yo, nadie más.

-Tengo miedo.- murmure, el paso sus brasos por mi espalda y me aserco a el.

-Es normal tener miedo, es parte de tus instintos, estaría preocupado que no lo tuvieras, asta yo lo tengo, pero debemos confiar, hemos vivido con tantos miedos que es tiempo que empecemos a aprender a aserlos a un lado para poder vivir felices cuanto podamos.- un nudo se me iso en la garganta, al oir sus palabras, sabia que para el era difícil admitir ante mi que tenia miedo.

-Te quiero- murmure y sentí el cuerpo de Jake relajarse ante mis palabras, sabia cuanto le gustaba que le dijiea que lo quería, asi que intentaba decircelo cuando veía la oportunidad de decírselo.

-Como yo a ti.- me contesto con otro beso en mi cabeza.

-Carlie Cullen, es lo que voy a aceptar.- le dije, oi como soltaba un suspiro de desesperación, aflojo un poco su abraso, lo suficiente para verme a la cara, su rostro estaba cerio.

-¿Eso te hara feliz y mas tranquila?- me pregunto, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.- esta bien si eso te ase feliz a mi también.- y una sonrisa genuina apareció en su rostro.

Cuando la mesera regreso con la cuanta, Jake pago y nosotros nos retiramos del lugar, cuando salimos vi que el lugar si había ido llenando. Afuera el sol ya avia bajado, el clima se había echo mas fresco pero era agradable, la gente estaba caminando disfrutando la tarde, entrado y saliendo de las tiendas, el trafico habia aumentado, tome la mano de Jake inconsciente mente y el entrelazo nuestros dedos, _"quiero dar un paseo"_ le dije. El volteo a verme y asintió, y empezamos a caminar por el centro. Twin Falls, era tranquilo y hermoso rodeado por montañas donde voltearas y el aire era puro, el amiente cálido en el día y fresco en la noche amenos en esta época del año, me agradaba, era un gran cambio a lo que había estado acostumbrada en los últimos años. La gente se nos quedaba viendo, y cuchicheaban entre ellos, sin disimular ante nosotros. _"Creo que seremos la senciacion del pueblo"._

-¿Tu crees?- me dijo sarcástico. _"Claro, ¿sin historia personal todavia que contar?, van a hablar y mucho"._

-No sabia que te importara tanto- puse los ojos en blanco, y el soltó una carcajada. _"oye sus cuchicheos, te apuesto lo que queras que la camarera esta en este instante mandando un mail masivo, contando lo que sabe de nosotros y agregándole mas de su cosecha."_

-¿Por que estas tan preocupada por eso, desde cuando te importa?.-

-Nunca, solo que estoy nerviosa, es normal, no te preocupes.-le conteste

Seguimos caminado por el pueblo, tomados de las manos, era agradable estar asi los dos, en un lugar tranquilo y agradable la luz del dia iba callendo poco a poco, e iva siendo sustituido por las faroles de la calle que ivan prendiendo poco a poco, pasamos por varios pequenos restaurantes que estaban ocupados por la gente del pueblo, se reinava tranqulidad, desde afuera se veian familias sentadas en las mesas riendo, otras reganiando a sus hijos, amigos pasando la tarde, era muy agradable.

Iba tan consentrada viendo a la gente en los negocios que solo cuando sentí que Jake jalaba mi mano en otra dirección, regrese a prestar atención,_ "¿Qué pasa?", _le pregunte, el no me contesto, solo me siguió jalando, asta que vi cual era su destino, una heladería, role los ojos, era tan típico de Jake, amaba el helado.

La heladería estaba llena de gente, había niños corriendo, papas gritándoles que se estuvieran quietos, las mesas que tenia el lugar estaban ocupadas por familias, parejas o amigos, el ambiente era agradable tenia decoración de los anos ochentas. Cuando Jake y yo entramos mucha de la gente paro su conversación y nos miraron, otros nos ignoraron, y otros empesaron a murmurar entre ellos. Jake se dirijio directamente a la despachadora.

Detrás de la barra de helados se encontraban 4 empleados, dos chicas y dos chicos, en cuanto nos asercamos uno de los chicos volteo a vernos y sonrio.

-Buenas tardes, ¿que se les ofrece?- nos pregunto, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mi. Jake miro por un momento el menú y luego le contesto.

-Un cono triple de vainila con galleta y con chocolate deretido.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa blanca en su rostro, podía escuchar la emoción en su voz, yo solo me limite a rolar los ojos. Yo no apartaba mi mirada del rostro de Jake me gustaba verlo feliz por las cosas mas simples como comprar un helado, estaba tan concentrada en Jake que cuando el chico de la heladeria me hablo me sobresalte un poco, Jake solto una pequeña risa al ver mi reacción.

-¿Perdon que decias?- le dije, pero el que me contesto fue Jake.

-¿Qué si quieres un helado?.- me pregunto, yo puse los ojos en blanco y encare una ceja, "_¿Encerio me lo estas preguntando?", _el se solo se enojio de hombros.-Es de mala educación no preguntar, además aveses te gusta.- era verdad, no toleraba la comida humana, pero habeses el helado me gustaba. "_No hoy", _me limite a decirle.

Jake volteo a ver al chico que estaba esperando mi respuesta, fasil mente podía ver en su cara la confucion del chico gracias a nuestro intercambio o mas bien para sus ojos el intercambio de Jake, estaba tan acostumbrada a habrar de esta forma con Jake que olvidaba que frente a otros tenia que hablar.- No, solo será lo mio, hoy no.- le dijo Jake, el chico asintió y fue a preparar el pedido de Jake, el volteo a verme y me sonrio.- Es agradable verdad- no era una pregunta, yo le regrese la sonrisa, "_Si, me gusta, gracias por no aberme escuchado, si lo hubiera echo no hubiéramos regresado".-_me alegra.- solto mi mano y paso su brazo por mis hombos y me atrajo a el y yo lo abrace por la cintura y asi nos quedamos.

Podía escuhcar el murmurllo de la gente, con mi super oído era fácil, pero una conversación en especial llamo mi antencion, _ "_¿_son los nuevos del pueblo verdad?",_dijo una chica_ "son extraños _¿_no crees?", "deseguro ella estará en el instituto", "ella es guapísima, parece estrella de cine",_ le contesto un chico, _"Oye!" _pude oir como el aire era interumpido por el movimiento y luego pude escuchar un golpe, _"Auchs!, _¿_por que hisiste eso?" _le dijo el,_ "como me dices eso enfrente de mi", _le reclamo la chica, _"por dios, no seas celosa, además es algo que asta tu lo puedes ver o dime si alguna ves as visto a alguien tan guapa", _sabia que para los ojos humanos yo era hermosa, sentí a Jake apretar mas sus brazos a mi alrededor, al parecer el también estaba oyendo la misma conversación, pude escuhcar a la chica solo resoplar, _"el se ve mas grande que ella", _le dijo el chico, pude sentri como Jake se tensaba _"obiamente son pareja, nadamas miralos", _y con eso yo me tense también, pase mi vista por las mesas, espeando dar con los que estaban teniendo esa conversación, y los pude localizar era una pareja que se encontrapa a unas 4 meses de nosotros, estaban sentados juntos y el tenia sus braso en los hombros de ella, ella tenia cara de enojada, ambos nos estaban viendo, _"es tierno, mira como el no necesita que ella habel para saber que piensa, por que tu no eres igual conmigo y para colmo me dices en mi cara lo guapa que es ella" _le reclamo la chica, el dejo de vernos y volteo su rosto a ella, _"no te pongas asi, si no te quisiera no estaría contigo, te quiero, pero eso no evita que tenga ojos, asta tu lo ases no me digas que no ves a otros hombres, y no me lo nieges." _le dijo el, ella le sonrio y el le regreso la sonrisa y luego asercaron sus caras y se besaron, yo retire mi vista de ellos, eso era algo intimo.

-¿Algo interesante?- me pregunto Jake, volte mi cara en su dirección, a pesar que me estaba sonriendo, podía ver algo en sus ojos que evitaba que esa sonrisa fuera cien porciento sinsera, fruncie el seno y retire una mano de su cintuira y la lleve a su mejilla, _¿que pasa?,_ el retiro mi mano de su rostro,-aquí no- se limito a decir y eso me dolio, nunca me abia limitado a estar cerca de el, desisce el abraso y me separe de el dolida, puce mis vista en ventana que saba a la calle, pero en realidad no estaba prestadno atencion. El se quedo viendo mi rosto, lo podía sentir, pero no decía nada, me estaba sientiendo incomoda, por que tardaban tanto con el helado. Oi a Jake suspirar y sentí como tomaba mi mano y la apretaba al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

-Disculpa la tardansa, pero hoy estamos llenos, aquí tienes tu cono, son dos dólares- le dijo el chico. Senti a Jake soltar mi mano, con renuencia, oi como movia a la bolsa tracera de su patalon y sacaba su cartera, oi como la habría y el moviemeitno de los billetes como los sacaba y luego guardaba otra ves la cartera.

-Aquí tienes, quedate con la propina.- le dijo al chico, yo ya había empesado a caminar asia la puerta sin esperarlo.- Ness- lo oi llamarme, pero yo lo ingnore y segui mi camino.-vamos, esperame- alcance a salir antes de que el me alcansara, sabia que si ubiera querido lo ubiera echo ya, pero el aunque quería que lo esperara sabia que yo no, asi que me daba mi espacio, el aire afuera era fresco, me recargue en la pared de la heladería y cerre los ojos, el aire fresco de la noche pegaba en mis rostro, podía oler en el aire el dulce y delisioso olor de la sangre de los humanos que asia arder mi garganta, nada de que preocuparse era total mente tolerable y en cuanto dejara de pensar en ello desapaeceria, mesclados con el esmoc de los carros, los olores de que salian de los restaurantes, la humedad en el aire y el olor de los bosques que no se encontraban muy lejos y entre todos ellos podía centir mi olor y el de Jake frescos en el aire, los sonidos de la ciudad desaparecieron en cuanto me concentre en ello, despeje mi mente, solo me concentre en los olores, esperando uno en especial aunque estaba de cierta forma dolida con el, nunca dejaba de anelar su presencia y siempre estaba buscando conciente o incionsiente mente su olor, abeses me sorpendia a mi misma saboreando su olor en el aire, era un habioto.

Y como lo esperaba segundos después e olor se intensifico, podía sentir su calor, el latido de su corazón, y la sangre corriendo por sus venas a mi lado, podía pasar toda mi vida escuchando ese corazón latir, para mi era el sonido mas hermoso del mundo, la sangre circulando por sus venas era delisiosa, pero a pesar de eso su sangre nunca me provocaba sed, la había probado muchas veces cuando era pequeña, cuando no tenían mi baso de sangre preparada a tiempo y me desesperaba, en ese entonces el nunca me demostró que le doliera, ahora sabia que si y sabia que estaba mal asi que nunca mas lo había echo, además todo mi ser se ponía en contra de causarle cualquier clase de dolor por mas minimo que fuera, por eso en este instante, aunque estaba dolida con el en cuanto me tocara todo quedaría olvidado, pro que sabia que eso le provocaba dolor.

-¿Qué he hecho?- me pregunto, solte un suspiro, el dolor en su voz era persebtible y mi dolor se había ido.

-No aquí.- me limite a decir, intentando aser una imitación patética de su voz. Lo oi suspirar otra ves, y oi como levantaba su mano, y la sentí en mi mejilla, yo me aparte de ella, no sin dificultad y empece a caminar, podía sentir a Jake detrás de mi.

-Nessi- me llamo, estaba intengando todo lo que tenia para aserme parar, desde que mi apariencia física había dejado de ser la de una nina el había dejado de llamarme Nessi, decía que ese era mas para una nina y yo ya ya no lo era, pero lo utilizaba cuando le convenia.

No me detuve y segui caminando, por las calles, lo sentía detrás de mi y lo podía oir murmurar y soltar alguna que otra maldición, pero yo no me detuve segui caminado sin sentido alguno, llege al final de la calle y di vuelta a la derecha, cada ves aumentaba mas mi paso, pero aun asi mantenía una corta distancia entre el y yo, en la calle en la que había dado vuelta se encontraba casi decierta, había algunos negocios cerrados ya y otros en proceso, habíamos salido de la calle principal, sabia que Jake se estaba empesando a desesperar, podía oir como las maldiciones y los murmullos empesaban a aumentar en velosidad y tono.

Cuando alcansamos una zona decierta de la ciudad, oi como en en tres pasos ya estaba a mi altura y en otro sentí si mano en mi brazo deteniedome.-Detente ya- me ordeno, podía oir la frustración en su voz, me en otro movimiento me giro hacia el -No quiero que estes enojada, ni incomoda, cariño no mal interpretes mis actos, se que oiste la convercasion de esos chicos.- me dijo.

-¿Encerio crees que a mi me importa?, que piense lo que quieran, tu y yo somos asi desde que tengo memoria- aprobechando que tenia contacto con el, y enfatizando mis palabras envie a el imágenes de el y mias. Me safe de su mano cortando el contacto y camine un poco mas- esto es lo que somos, no podemos evitar lo que somos, y si el estar conviviendo con los humanos va a provocar el que me estes limitando, entonces me quiero ir- mi vos abia empesado con un tono suave, pero un extraño centimiento se fue apoderando de mi, y mi tono fue aumentando de intensidad -por que el que me rechases me duele, nucna lo has hecho y si esta en mis manos nunca lo haras- termine deciendo, mi voz sonava con una convicción y un tono que dejaba claro que no existía alternativa, estaba sorprendida, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde había salido eso. Oi como la respiración de Jake estaba detenida y su corazón latia con una gran velosidad, me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo cara a cara y con lo que me tope fue lo ultimo que me ubiera esperado.

Jake me miraba sorprendido y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca los había visto, sus ojos eran dos posos negros de petróleo en llamas, la intensidad de su mirada asia que me fuera imposible apartar la mia de la suya, el empezó a caminar en mi dirección lenta mente acortanto la distancia que había entre nosotros y conforme se iva asercando algo se apodero de mi, una desesperación por que me tocara, que estuviera cerca de mi, la distancia que nos separaba se me asia enorme, mi corazón empezó a latir como loco y mi respiración a aser entrecortada, Jake estuvo a mi lado en dos pasos mas, y en todo este tiempo el nunca separo sus ojos de los mios, la poca distancia que había entre nosotos se me era insoportable, y eso que el estaba justo enfrente mio, sentía su calor apoderándose de mi, el levanto despacio su mano y la deposito en mi mejilla y yo cerre mis ojos, disfrutando del calor, estuvimos un momento asi asta que el rompo el silencio.

-Habre los ojos- me pidió, en su susurro y yo los habri, en su rostro veía la la misa exprecion, no había cambiado, incline mi rostro asia su mano y levante la mi y la puse ariba de la suya sosteniéndola.- No quiero que estes enojada, ni incomoda, cariño no mal interpretes mis actos, se que oiste la convercasion de esos chicos.- me dijo.

-No me importa.- le dije.

-Entonses si a ti no te importa asunto areglado.- frunci el seno.

-¿Asi tan rápido?- le pregunte sorprendida, por lo general teníamos grandes debates antes de que llegarams a un acuerdo.

-Si asi de rápido.- se limito a decir- no la hemos pasado todo el dia discutiendo y no me gusta, y la verdad es que lo ise por ti, por mi fuera nunca te soltaria.-

Solte un suspiro, tenia toda la razón- No me gusta discutir contigo-

-Ni a mi contigo, asi que por que no nos olvidamos de los últimos cinto minutos y regresamos a casa.- yo solo asentí, el se aserco mas a mi y me beso en la frente, aprobechando el contacto que tenia le mostre una imagen de los dos en casa, recostados en una cama improvisada, con los dos recostados en ella durmiendo, el se separo de mi y solto una carcajada.- vamos acasa.- me paso un braso por los hombros y empesamos a caminar por el camino que aviamos venido.

Caminavamos rumbo al carro, hasta que vi hasta una librería en la será de enfrente, no necesite decirle nada a Jake, me conocía tan bien que sabía que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad de ir a nunca librería, así que me jalo y empezamos a cursar la calle. La librería era pequeña para mi desepcion, pero era acogedora, cuando entramos el olor a humedad, moho, polvo guardado, incienco y velas, nos llego de golpe, Jake arugo la nariz.

-¿Por que siente tiene que oler asi las librerías?- yo solte una risita. Inale profundo y tambien aruge la anriz, no era muy agradable olor, y mas para algian como nosotros que teníamos el olfato mas desarollado, tal ves para algien normal solo fuera perceptible el olor a humedad, pero a pesar de todo, era un olor que me gustaba, por que eso significaba libors. Tenia la misma afocion que mi madre, recuerdo que mama y yo leíamos libros antes de que me fuera a dormir. Y ella y papá se facinaban que escojera libros para adultos y no para niños.

-Buenas tardes, los estaba esperando, pueden ver lo que gusten.- una mujer anciana, nos saludo desde la pequeña recepción que se hallaba alado izquierdo de la puerta, era delgada, y con el pelo canoso y largo asta la cintura, unos grandes lentes hippie, y su vestuario tambien era hippie, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla de campana ancha, una blusa de muchos colores y un chaleco con flecos, tambien traia muchos collares puestos y unos largos aretes, su cara relfejaba cariño.

-Buenas tardes, ¿gracias?- le dije, no pasadno por alto el _"los estaba esperando"._

-Si gracias,- sonrio- la librería es toda suya.- y regreso su antencion a un libro que al parecer estaba leiendo. _"Que mujer mas rara",_Jake asiento deacerdo conmigo.

Nos encaminamos atreves de la librería, yo contaba con una amplia colección de libors, pero siempre estaba a la expectativa de seguirla ampliando. Estuvimos mucho rato en la librería viendo los libors, Jake no era un sicopata de la lectura como yo pero, después de tanto esfuerzo de mi parte había logrado que a el tambien le gustaba leer, asi que el tambien estuvo viendo.

-Ness, mira lo que alle.- me llamo, asi que deje la sección en la que me ayava y fui a donde el estaba, en sus manos sostenía un libro, se veía viejo. Cuando llege a su lado me lo paso, y la sorpresa ilumino mi rostro _El mercader de Venecia, _caudno abri el libro la fecha de edición marcaba 1596.

Volee a ver a Jake muy sorprendida, este libro llevaba tiempo buscándolo, este libro era el que mamá y yo íbamos a empesar a leer cuadno todo se desato, ya lo tenia y lo había leído unas cuantas veces, pero en una de nuestras mudanzas lo había perdido.

-¡Es de 1596, Jake, es la primera edición del libro!.- empese a brincar en mi lugar, con una gran sonrisa, Jake tambien sonreía.

-Entonses ay que llevarlo.-

-Definitivamente- Jake me tomo de la mano y me arastro a la recepción donde estaba la abuelita leiendo su libro, cuando vio que nos asercabamos, dejo el libro a un lado.

-Veo que _lo has_ encontrado.-yo asentí compulsibamente, dejando a un lado su comentario, ella sonrio, le entrege el libro, lo miro. – Si, si es este- se dijo asi misma.

-¿Caunto cuesta?- pregunto Jake pasando un braso alrededor de mi cientura para que dejara de brincar.

-$200 dolares- los ojos casi se me salen de las cuancas, aunque el dinero no era problema para nosotros, eso era mucho.

-Esta bien no lo llevams.- dijo Jake como si le ubieran dicho que costaba un dólar. Tome su mano _"estas loco, eso es mucho para un libro"._-Este libro es importante para ti, además no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad que tengas un libro de primera edición, se que mueres por el, ademas no es muy costoso.- la señora que atenida la librería, nos miraba enternecida, no sabia porque, Jake se vlvio asia ella y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.-Nos lo llevamos-

-Debo confesarles que tengo este libro desde ase muchísimos años, y nadie se habia atrevido a pagar por el, todo llegan aquí ilicionados y cuando saben el precio casi les da un infarto, nadie en Twin Falls ni los mas ricos pagarían por algo asi, pero yo sabia que ustedes llegarían algún dia y se lo llevarian.-

-Ese libro significa mucho para Ness, asi que no mi importa el precio, es un costo que lo pagare sin dudar.- le dijo Jake y el agarre a mi cintura se iso mas fuerte.

-Calaro que si, tu darias todo por ella.- habia algo en la forma de expresarse de esta señora, que llamaba mi atención, no asi preguntas todos sus comentarios eran afirmaciones si rasto de duda en ellas. -El amor, es maravilloso.- me sonroje mucho, y baje la vista avergonsada, era le segunda ves que nos confundían con novios.

-No somos novios.- le dijo Jake a la señora con amabilidad.

-¡Oh, claro que no!.- dijo alarmada. -Son nuevos en el pueblo- volvió a afirmar.

-Nos acabamos de mudar, a una casa a las afueras del pueblo.- le respondia Jake algo retraído.

- Su estadia en Twin Falls se sea muy reconfortante.- otra afirmación.

-Esperemos que si.- le dije.

-Vienen de muy lejos- formación.

-Si- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Dejenme adivinar, soy buena en esto.- nos giño un ojo.- mmmm- cerro los ojos, y se empeso a masajera las cienes.- veo arena..sol, seda de multiples colores,… calor mucho calor, camellos… casas lujosas.- Jake y yo nos volteamos a ver con los ojos casi de fuera y el miedo en rostro.- veo algo borroso, un bosque si es un bosque, esta borroso como si estuviera corriendo en el- guardo un momento de silencio.- luego aparese la selva, y veo lagrimas muchas lagrimas.- se quedo callada y frunció mas el ceño, después habrio los ojos y nos miro.- Usted han sufrido mucho- nos dijo a los dos, después poso su mirada en Jake.- Tu tiempo a llegado, eso que as estado esperando, esta ya muy cerca, casi esta sobre ti, esta despertando poco a poco, tal ves mas rápido de lo que pienses, no tengas miedo.- sentí a Jake se ponía rijido a mi lado, y su cara perdió color, no dudo que yo tambien. La mujer hippie nos sonrio, como si nada y nos paso el libro en una bolsa de plástico. – son $200- son dijo.

Tardamos un momento en regresan en si, el saco la cartera de su pantalón, conto el dinero y se lo dio a la serñora hippie.

-Soy Moira, los vere a ver seguido, que pasen buenas noches- volvio a afirmar, apago las velas que estaban enfrente de ella y salió de detrás de la caja, camino a paso lento asia la puerta y volteo el letrero de _abierto _a_ cerrado._

-Espere un segundo, no nos puede decir eso y luego esperar que nos vallamos como si nada.- le dije.

-Si, si puedo, tranquila que de lo que les acabo de decir no saldrá de aquí.- me dijo asiendo en ademas con la mano- todo el pueblo cree que estoy loca- se encojio de hombros.

-Pero como supo todo eso que nos dijo, no le lo hemos dicho a nadie.- demando Jake.

-Bueno Jacob, todos tenemos nuestros secretos.- la miramos aterrados.

-¿Cómo?...- no sabia ni que decir.

-Cariño, creo que si analisas, cada una de mis palabras, te daras cuanta de la verdad.- me giño un ojo.- Ahora si me disculpan estoy cansada y es hora de cerrar.-

"_Jake, vamosnos esta señora me pone nerviosa"._ Le dije cuanto tome su mano. El no dijo nada solo me arastro fuera de la tienda con el libro en la otra mano, no dijismos nada mas, el paseo habia terminado era hora de regresar a casa.


End file.
